1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a heat dissipation device, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device having a fastener assembly which can readily and securely attach a heat sink to an electronic component.
2. Description of Related Art
A heat sink is usually placed in thermal contact with electronic components mounted on a printed circuit board, and transfers heat through conduction away from the electronic components so as to prevent overheating of the electronic components. Usually, the heat sink is secured to the electronic components by a clip.
The heat sink comprises a base and a plurality of fins extending from the base. A plurality of grooves is defined between adjacent fins. Two neighboring fins in the middle of the heat sink project a pair of bulges facing to each other. The clip spans across the groove in the middle of the heat sink with a positioning portion received in the middle of the heat sink in a manner such that the positioning portion abuts against the bulges and the base of the heat sink. Two arms, which extend from two ends of the positioning portion, have a pair of hooks engaging with the printed circuit board, thereby securing the heat sink to the printed circuit board.
To secure the heat sink onto the electronic component mounted on the printed circuit board, the two arms at two opposite sides of the heat sink are pressed downwardly to fasten to the printed circuit board. The heat sink is secured on the electronic component by a downward tensile force of the clip from its elastic deformation. The force is exerted on a top of the heat sink. Two through holes or two locking members have to be provided on the printed circuit board at the two opposite sides of the heat sink to respectively engage with two lower ends of the two hooks of the two arms to secure the heat sink. However, in some highly integrated circuit board, the electronic components are closely arranged and adjacent to an edge of the highly integrated circuit board; thus there is no available space around the electronic component on the highly integrated circuit board for accommodating the through holes or the locking members to secure the heat sink.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device having an improved fastening structure which can overcome the above problem.